A significant percentage of dental caries (demineralization, decay) occurs between teeth (interproximally, aproximally). This difficult, inaccessible region has been recognized as a problem for more than half a century. Approaches have ranged from grinding of the interproximal surfaces to make them self-cleansing and thus caries “immune” (Mjor, I. A. Quintessence Int. 29: 600-602, 1998) to flossing between the teeth which requires fastidious patient compliance and smooth surfaces. The inclusion of fluoride (U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,823) and other agents in dental floss (U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,799) and other electric (U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,786) or mechanical and chemical devices (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,190, 4,638,823 and 5,373,599) does not appear to have significantly reduced interproximal caries. There is thus, a need to develop a technique or device which overcomes these limitations and the disadvantages of flossing between the teeth.
Various means of chemically preventing or treating such lesions, as well as other problems such as discoloration and sensitivity are described by the inventors of the present invention in U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,376 and its co-pending U.S. Continuation In Part Application, Publication No. 2005-0175959, the contents of which, including publications referenced therein, is fully incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,376 the inventors of the present invention, describe a system for the controlled delivery of at least one material having a predetermined intraoral activity to an interproximal site of at least one dental surface in an oral cavity. The system comprises a polymeric matrix containing the said material. The system is sufficiently flexible for insertion at the interproximal site to be physically affixed thereat and sufficiently tough to maintain mechanical integrity at the interproximal site for the required amount of time and for a predetermined amount of time. The interproximal site is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,376 as an area of contact and surrounding surfaces between the dental surface and an adjacent dental surface. The co-pending U.S. Continuation In Part Application, Publication No. 2005-0175959, discloses the delivery of a predetermined portion of the at least one matrix to the interproximal site in a controlled single, bi or multiphase pattern.
However, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,376 and its co-pending U.S. Continuation In Part Application, Publication No. 2005-0175959 is not directed to gingival and periodontal disease, or to the general systemic treatment or prevention related to the oral cavity and digestive system. Moreover, they do not relate to subtle anatomic nuances of the dentition and gingival and periodontal tissue in healthy or pathologic states.
The restoration of interproximal cavities, for example dental filling procedures, requires packed filling material to be retained in position in a tooth for a period of time. A thin flexible strip made of metal, plastic or other suitable material, known as a dental matrix band (or band, or matrix) is typically wrapped around the sides of the tooth being restored to maintain the filling in place while and after the filing has been placed to prevent the filling from distorting or flowing out of the desired tooth contour. Thus, a matrix band acts as a template to facilitate reestablishment of lost tooth contour by the filling material. A small wedge is often used, lodged in the interproximal space between the band and adjacent tooth to urge the band into close contact with the tooth being restored, and thus ensure that the band is held properly in place. A retention device that is fine tuned to anatomical nuances of the interproximal site and that limits and avoids the need for a wedge will facilitate proper placement of the matrix band at the interproximal site without encroaching on and/or causing damage to the gingiva or at least limiting such damage. Moreover, a retention device that itself acts as a template to facilitate reestablishment of lost tooth contour by the filling material may minimize costs involved with such procedures by reducing the amount of time and maximizing efficiency of the procedure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retention device for physically affixing at a dental site.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a reshapable device for physically affixing at a dental site to have a desired or predetermined activity to at least one desired dental surface in the oral cavity, or into the oral cavity, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device that is particularly directed to the anatomical areas of interproximal sites and furcations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for fixing a plurality of devices intraorally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device that is configured according to the contours of dental and soft tissue surfaces.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a devoice that employs at least one matrix as a carrier for active material.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a device in which the matrix for the active material may be biodegradable, resorbable or non-resorbable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is particularly adapted for physical fixation at a dental site, for at least a predetermined time period, typically sufficient to enable the controlled or sustained delivery of a required quantity of the active material from the matrix or matrices to the surfaces and/or oral cavity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device in which the physical affixing of the device is by way of a physical property of the matrix, in particular wherein the matrix comprises a hydrophilic polymer which softens and swells in situ by the hydration thereof in the oral cavity after accommodation at the dental site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is adapted on the one hand to accommodate the matrix and align the same with the dental site, and on the other hand is also adapted for affixing at the site by virtue of its shape, configuration and elasticity/resilience of the material from which it is made. In particular, such adaption includes sufficient elasticity and toughness of the matrix material, which are important criteria when positioning the matrix between teeth.
It is another object to provide such a system wherein the device is sufficiently flexible for insertion into an interproximal site, and at the same time of sufficient toughness to maintain mechanical integrity thereat, while being soft enough not to be a source of discomfort within the oral cavity prior to its removal or biodegration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide any one or combination of a plurality of chemical and other agents that have a desired activity at the dental site, in particular such as to enable inter alia the cleaning, prevention, treatment, diagnosis, cosmetic treatment (whitening/bleaching and mouth/breath freshening), elimination or retardation of dental caries at tooth surfaces or at tooth interfaces with restorations or prostheses or to treat gingival or periodontal disease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that is shaped to fit over a portion of, or an entire single dental arch.
It is another object of the present invention to provided such a device that is designed to release a chemical agent into the saliva for a desired or predetermined activity therewithin or in the digestive tract or absorbtion into the body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which includes at least one adhering agent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device in a specific, controlled micro-environment which selectively excludes at least one element or molecule present in the mouth by way of a physical or chemical property of the matrix or matrices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device in a specific, controlled micro-environment which optimizes the delivery of a least one element, molecule or agent to the said dental site. The said element, molecule or agent can be exogenous, from the device, or endogenous, e.g. directly or inderectly from the saliva.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that employs at least one matrix to deliver a single phase controlled release pattern or a bi- or multiphase controlled release pattern to deliver at least one agent at an appropriate or optimal time, stage, manner or form.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that employs at least one bi- or multi-layer or bi- or multi-located matrix to provide a single phase, biphase or multiphase controlled release system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that employs at least one matrix which keeps the active material or materials inactive by chemical means such as inhibition or physical separation in order to allow at least one agent to be delivered at an appropriate or optimal time, stage, manner or form.
It is another object of the present invention that the device is adapted to facilitate affixing at least one matrix band at the interproximal site to restore at least one cavity.
It is another object of the present invention that the device itself is adapted physically or chemically to allow the restoration of at least one interproximal cavity.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.